The present invention relates to products that are often known as convenience interfaces or panel interfaces. A convenience interface provides a convenient method for personnel to access devices that reside inside an enclosure with out opening the enclosure door. These devices can include: (1) control devices with data ports, (2) network access ports, and (3) human interface ports such as for a computer mouse or keyboard, (4) various I/O devices, (5) data storage devices, and (6) programmable devices. The convenience interface sometimes contain various types of electrical power outlets so that personnel can also power their programming device from the same location as the convenience interface. Various equipment, machines, or facilities have control panels that contain one or more of the types of devices described above. Installing a convenience interface with a power outlet and an interface for all the applicable devices inside the control panel allows personnel to perform maintenance without opening the panel door thereby reducing their exposure to the hazardous voltage inside the enclosure. Various control panels are built with a separate power outlet mounted on the inside of the enclosure to provide power for the personnel working inside the panel, the separate power outlet being independent of the convenience interface.
The separate power outlet mounted on the inside of the enclosure may include a Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter (GFCI). GFCI""s are required to be used on various types of control panels. GFCI""s need to be tested monthly and reset if tripped. Devices that only provide access to the GFCI on the inside of the panel are inconvenient in that the enclosure must be regularly opened for test and reset operations, thus potentially exposing users to hazardous voltages.
Prior art devices are also known to include incoming power screw terminals on the inside of the panel and screw terminals for use as load terminals.
Therefore, although various types of convenience interfaces are known in the art, and these interfaces provide different levels of convenience and safety, problems remain.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device for use with an enclosure that provides an electrical outlet on the inside of the enclosure for added convenience and safety.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device for use with an enclosure that can include an interface connection on the outside of the enclosure.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device for use with an enclosure that includes a ground fault circuit interrupter circuit.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device for use with an enclosure that meets applicable regulatory requirements.
It is a further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a device for use with an enclosure that provides for convenient interface to electrical equipment within the enclosure.
These, and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.
The present invention includes a device for providing access to at least one power connection within an enclosure. The present invention includes a convenience interface with an electrical outlet on the outside of an enclosure as well as an electrical on the inside of the enclosure. The device includes an assembly adapted for mounting to the enclosure and having an inside face and an outside face opposite the inside face. The inside face is disposed within the enclosure. The outside face is on the exterior of the enclosure. The device includes a first power outlet for receiving an electrical plug mounted to the inside face and accessible from inside the enclosure. The device also includes a second power outlet for receiving an electrical plug mounted to the outside face and accessible from the outside of the enclosure.
In one embodiment, the device includes a cover operatively connected to the assembly having a first position for protecting the outside power outlet and a second position for providing access to the outside power outlet. The present invention provides the advantage of having the power outlet for receiving an electrical plug inside the enclosure. A power outlet is also located outside the enclosure. The assembly can be of various sizes, but is preferably a standard DIN rectangular connector housing. The assembly can be panel mounted without a cover or housing. Alternatively, the device can be used in conjunction with a cover and/or external housing. Also, preferably, the device includes a ground fault circuit interrupter for providing additional protection.